1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fabric treatment apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Background
A steam spray device is a device that applies heat to water to generate steam and sprays the generated steam. A conventional steam spray device is configured to have a structure in which water contained in a predetermined container is heated to generate steam and the generated steam is fed to a nozzle along a hose connected to the container such that the steam is sprayed from the nozzle.
In the above structure, however, a predetermined amount of water is heated in a state in which the water is stored in the container, i.e. flow of the water in the container is stopped, until steam is generated. Consequently, it is necessary to heat the water in the container to a temperature of 100 ° C. or higher, which is a temperature necessary to generate steam. As a result, it takes a long time until steam is generated. Additionally, the container, in which the steam is generated, and the nozzle are connected to each other via the hose. The temperature of the generated steam is lowered during movement of the steam along the hose resulting in condensed water being discharged through the nozzle.